Gangguan Tengah Malam
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: "Sasuke " panggil suara misterius itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya dengan tubuh berbalur keringat, nafasnya memburu dan matanya membelalak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. Sepi, ia hanya sendirian di kamarnya yang suram.


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Don't like, don't read**

**Gangguan Tengah Malam**

**By Ryuzen Azumi**

"Sasuke~" panggil suara misterius itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya dengan tubuh berbalur keringat, nafasnya memburu dan matanya membelalak. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. Sepi, ia hanya sendirian di kamarnya yang suram. Sasuke menunduk memandangi selimutnya yang tersingkap dan menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Hanya mimpi" bisiknya. Ia segera kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan tak lama kemudian ia terjaga.

"Sasuke~" panggil suara misterius itu lagi, Sasuke kembali terbangun.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya pada ruang kosong yang di tempatinya. Ia segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Cklek

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat berkeliling di koridor. Sepi, hanya api obor yang menerangi tempat itu. Setelah memastikan di sana tak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke segera kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Itu hanya halusinasi" katanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Sasuke~" panggil suara misterius itu. Sasuke bangkit terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Itachi…" bisik Sasuke, tiba-tiba sesuatu membentur kepala jabrik pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar, jangan memanggil namaku sembarangan" bentak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kelimis dengan kerutan di wajanya. Ia jongkok di atas bantal Sasuke.

"Itachi!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk kakaknya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seenaknya!" teriak Itachi emosi, ia kembali menjitak kepala pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sudah mati, Itachi?" teriak Sasuke histeris, masih sambil menunjuk wajah berkerut kakaknya. Itachi hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seenaknya!" teriak Itachi frustasi sambil memukul Sasuke dengan bantal yang sedari tadi di injaknya membuat Sasuke jatuh dari ranjangnya dan mendaratkan muka gantengnya (baca:genteng) di lantai yang tak berporslen. Sasuke segera bangun dan mengelap mukanya yang terbentur lantai.

"Aduh~" ratapnya memelas sambil mengusap hidungnya. Itachi segera turun dari ranjang Sasuke dan berjongkok memandangi Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang sedang memungut bantal yang baru saja di lemparkannya.

"Wajah gantengku ini hampir tergores karena ulahmu, Itachi! Kau tidak tau ya…..""BUGH" bantal kembali melayang membentur wajah Sasuke. Sejenak dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal sampai di lihatnya wajah Itachi yang berubah menjadi Genderuwo dengan mata merah menyala. Nyali Sasuke menciut.

"Panggil aku Itachi dan selanjutnya kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu" bisik Itachi sambil menahan emosi.

"Panggil aku kakak" perintah Itachi sambil menodongkan pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke ke leher adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ka…ka…kak" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata. Itachi kembali melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Kurang tulus, ULANGI LAGI!" perintah Itachi penuh emosi.

"Kakak~" teriak Sasuke sambil menutup matanya karena takut. Beberapa waktu berselang, suasana menjadi sepi. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya.

Tuk!

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan Itachi menyentuh dahi Sasuke, sejenak Sasuke terbelalak.

"Itu baru adikku" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Ia segera menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari muka Sasuke.

"Kakak" bisik Sasuke lirih, ia mengusap dahinya. Itachi segera bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo bangun" ajak Itachi, Sasuke segera menyambut tangan kakaknya dan beranjak bangun.

"Sasuke" panggil Itachi, Sasuke memandangi kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kata Itachi mendadak serius.

"Apa? Apakah soal pembantaian yang kau lakukan? Atau ada hal yang lain?" tanya Sasuke, raut mukanya ikut serius.

"Bukan, bukan soal itu… tapi…" "Atau jangan-jangan kau mau minta maaf karna telah meninggalkanku sendirian?" kata Sasuke memotong kalimat kakaknya.

"Bukan, tapi…" "Atau kau mencemaskanku yang sekarang hidup sendiri? Jangan khawatir kakak, ada kakek madara, dia yang menjagaku sekarang" kata Sasuke, kembali memotong kalimat Itachi, dahi Itachi berkedut, tangan kirinya meraba-raba ranjang Sasuke.

"Hah, Bukan… Aku hanya ingin bilang…" "Atau kau mencemaskanku yang akan menghancurkan Konoha yang telah membuat kita menderita? Jangan khawatir kakak, aku sudah mendapatkan mangekyou sharingan… aku yang sekarang tak" "BUGH!" sebuah guling mendarat kasar di muka Sasuke, menghentikan kata-katanya yang meracau tak jelas.

"DENGARKAN AKU SAMPAI SELESAI!" teriak Itachi frustasi. Sasuke yang ketakutan menutup mukanya dengan guling yang baru saja dilemparkan Itachi ke mukanya. Itachi mengelus elus dadanya sambil mendesah panjang.

"Silahkan lanjutkan tuanku" kata Sasuke hormat plus takut.

"Huh, aku hanya mau bilang…. Jangan suka tidur larut malam, jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan lupa mandi dua kali sehari, jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur, jangan lupa sarapan setiap pagi, jangan lupa latihan, tapi kalau latihan hati-hati, jangan membantah kata-kataku, tapi kau harus selalu membantah kata-kata Madara, kalau Karin menggodamu jangan segan-segan menolak atau melemparnya dari hadapanmu, kalau mau pergi ke Konoha jangan lupa bawa bekal makan siang, akhir-akhir ini cuaca di Konoha sangat panas jadi bawa tabir surya agar kulit putihmu tidak terbakar, kalau perlu bawa payung dan selalu kenakan jaket lengan panjang lalu kala…." "BUGH!" sebuah guling membentur wajah kerutan Itachi, menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi, sambil memungut Guling yang jatuh di kakinya.

"Huh, apa-apaan itu? Aku pikir kau mau mengatakan hal yang penting… tau begini aku takkan mendengarkanmu dari awal" kata Sasuke acuh sambil membuang mukanya. Itachi hanya memandangi adiknya yang memasang tampang cemberut.

"Sasuke…" panggil Itachi, Sasuke segera menoleh memandang kakaknya masih dengan wajah cemberut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke acuh, tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Itachi sudah menyentuh dahi Sasuke, Sasuke hanya membelalakkan matanya.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam" Kata Itachi lembut, ia melancarkan Genjutsunya pada Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai bicara…" Kata Sasuke lirih, tiba-tiba ia diserang rasa kantuk yang luar biasa.

"Maaf Sasuke, lain kali saja ya…" kata Itachi dengan senyum terkembang. Sasuke mencoba melawan kantuknya, ia menggapai-gapai mencoba menarik Itachi.

"Mana ada lain kali…" bisik Sasuke, tangan kanannya berhasil menarik ujung jubah Itachi, tapi kamudian ia jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Masih ada lain kali, Sasuke…" kata Itachi lirih sambil menggotong tubuh Sasuke yang lunglai di kaki ranjang, membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Jika kau berhadapan dengannya, kau akan berhadapan denganku juga. Saat itu, akan aku ajak kau menemui ayah dan ibu…" kata Itachi sambil menyelimuti tubuh adik semata wayangnya.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya hanya bisa mendengar suara pintu yang berdebam menutup.

.

.

.

Blam!

Suara peti mati yang terbuka membuat beberapa orang zombie di ruangan itu terkejut.

pintu peti mayat dari kiri ke kanan terbuka memperlihatkan zombie bermuka pucat. Dari kiri: seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan tampang Barbie. Di sebelahnya, seorang waria merambut pirang yang (kelihatannya) berantakan., di sebelahnya lagi seorang laki-laki penuh perching berambut orange, dan di sebelahnya lagi seorang laki-laki tua dengan mie yang kelihatannya hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ya! Mereka adalah Sasori, Deidara, Yahiko, dan Kakuzu.

"Sapa sih ribut malam-malam?" tanya Sasori sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang kelihatan hampir copot (maklum, Kugutsu belom di reparasi)

"Ganggu orang tidur aja, un" kata Deidara sambil toleh kanan dan kiri, ujung rambutnya kelihatan sedikit gosong (abis main petasan soalna)

"Konan, kaukah itu… istriku..!" teriak Yahiko sambil toleh kanan kiri dengan cepat (maklum, suami yang lagi kangen ma istrinya)

"Emas di monas jatuh!" teriak Kakuzu histeris(dasar rentenir kikir =,='). Tak lama kemudian, pandangan mereka tertuju pada satu titik. Sebuah peti mayat yang berada di ujung kanan, di sebelah si kakek tua. Di samping peti itu tampak Itachi.

"Itachi!" teriak mereka berempat kompak sambil menghampiri si pembuat onar.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar mayat terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang yang terikat rapi di belakang. Ia memasuki kamar mayat itu dan memandang berkeliling sebentar.

"Kabuto" bisik Sasori. Para zombie itu hanya membeku di tempat. Tak lama kemudian Kabuto pergi.

"Lho, kok dia langsung pergi, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ga' tau… eh, Itachi… loe Genjutsu si Kabuto ya?" tanya Yahiko. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Terang aja dia pergi tanpa ngomong apa-apa, kaca matanya ga ada… dia kan rabun tingkat atas" kata Kakuzu.

"Jadi, dia ga' liat kita dah keluar dari peti mati tanpa ijin, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kayaknya sih" jawab Itachi sambil angkat bahu. Semua zombie itu memandangi Itachi lama, lalu ikut-ikutan mengangkat bahu. Itachi segera masuk ke dalam peti matinya.

"Eh… tunggu dulu!" teriak Sasori sambil menarik Itachi keluar dari peti matinya.

"Sebenarnya kau dari mana?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap wajah kerutan Itachi. Itachi segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab Itachi datar membuat si cowok berambut merah itu kesal.

"Jawab atau aku…""Cklek!" suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan kata-kata Sasori, para zombie itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Di pintu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan kaca mata bulat.

"Kabuto…" bisik Yahiko ketakutan.

"Kalian…. KENAPA KELUAR DARI PETI MATI SEENAKNYA, HAH?" teriak Kabuto. Para zombie itu langsung sembah sujud di hadapan sang master.

"Ampun tuan~ itu semua karena Itachi yang membangunkan kami tuan~ jangan hukum kami~ un~" kata Deidara yang sembah sujud sambil diam-diam muntah di tempat. Kabuto segera memalingkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang kelihatan sembah-sujud dengan amat sangat tidak rela di hadapannya.

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kabuto.

"Dia yang pertama kali keluar dari peti mati seenaknya tuan, un" serobot Deidara yang kelihatan rada frustasi sambil mendelik ngeliatin Itachi.

"Benarkah itu, Itachi?" tanya Kabuto sambil memelototi Itachi. Itachi hanya memaki pelan sambil balik memelototi Deidara dengan sharingan tehnya (Eh, salah ya?).

"Jawab!" perintah Kabuto dengan pengeras suara membuat para zombie tuli.

"Aku baru dari toilet" jawab Itachi tidak meyakinkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toilet?" tanya Kabuto.

"Eh, buang air kecil…" jawab Itachi gugup. Sejenak Kabuto menghela nafas.

"Huh… Kau pikir aku ini bodoh, zombie itu tidak makan, apalagi minum. Bagaimana kau bisa buang air kecil?" kata Kabuto.

"Eh, bukannya zombie juga makan ya?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah bingung.

"Bodoh zombie memang tidak makan!" teriak Kabuto frustasi. Itachi hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Kabuto.

"Tapi… dia makan" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang dari tadi sembah sujud.

"Buodoh! Itu jurusku" teriak Kakuzu sambil sembah sujud menatap lantai.

"Kakuzu, jangan sembah-sujud terus" kata Yahiko sambil menepuk pundak Kakuzu.

Krek!

"Boudoh, jangan sentuh itu,…. Encok!" teriak Kakuzu sambil menangis menahan sakit. Semuanya langsung sweat drop.

"Dasar orang tua, un" kata Deidara dalam hati.

"Nah, Itachi. Dari mena saja kau?" tanya Kabuto, Itachi memalingkan mukanya.

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Itachi enggan. Kabuto memperhatikan Itachi dari atas ke bawah.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Kabuto bak mengintrogasi suami yang pulang telat untuk makan malam. Itachi hanya diam.

"Jawab aku!" teriak Kabuto.

"Menemui seseorang…" bisik Itachi. Mendengar jawaban Itachi, Kabuto langsung melotot.

"Hah? Jadi kau selingkuh, Itachi?" teriak Kabuto, Itachi diam.

'sejak kapan kita pacaran?' batin Itachi sweat drop.

"Kejam sekali kau Itachi, un" kata Deidara sok mendramatisir.

"Padahal Kabuto sudah menghidupkanmu kembali" tambah Sasori.

"Seharusnya kau lebih bertanggung jawab pada pasanganmu, Itachi" timpal Yahiko. Kabuto yang mendengar dukungan dari para zombienya langsung pura-pura menangis.

"Itachi kejam~" kata Kabuto sambil pura-pura nangis Bombay. Semua zombie (minus Kakuzu yang encok dan Itachi) langsung melotot ke arah Itachi, menyalahkan si pria kerutan.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran?" teriak Itachi histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kabuto yang pura-pura nangis Bombay.

"Kejam, kau lupa apa yang kita lakukan kemarin malam?" tanya Kabuto masih nangis Bombay. Sekali lagi, para zombie memandang Itachi seakan menyalahkannya.

"Bah, kemarin malam kau belum menghidupkanku kembali" teriak Itachi frustasi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kabuto. Para zombie berbalik memandang Kabuto.

"Eh, memang kemarin malam aku belum menghidupkanmu kembali, tapi tubuhmu kan sudah jadi" rayu Kabuto sambil senyum-senyum nakal. Para zombie langsung memelototi Kabuto. Itachi langsung diam.

"Aku sempet cipika-cipiki sama kamu loh" sambung Kabuto genit. Para zombie makin melotot memandangi Kabuto.

"Ih, kok kalian memandangku seperti itu sih, tenang, kalian semua kebagian kok" kata Kabuto sambil mengedipkan mata genit. Sejenak semuanya diam.

. . .

"Hwa, pantes rasanya bau amis!" teriak Itachi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya dengan saringan teh.

"Tidak, aku tidak rela, un!" teriak Deidara sambil membalut mukanya dengan masker lempung.

"Nenek, Keperjakaanku berakhir!" teriak Sasori sambil nangis Bombay dan memeluk Barbie koleksinya.

"Konan! Aku khilaf, aku ga akan jadi orang mesum lagi!" teriak Yahiko sambil membuang jauh-jauh majalah playboy dari dalam peti matinya.

"Encok!" teriak Kakuzu sambil bungkuk dan nangis Bombay.

"SUDAH, CUKUP!" teriak Kabuto, membuat para zombie berhenti melakukan ritual suci diri versi masing-masing.

"Itachi, jawab pertanyaanku. Kau jalan-jalan ke mana?" tanya Kabuto.

"Aku… aku… aku habis…. Mengunjungi….. Sasuke…" bisik Itachi sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kabuto.

"Ehm, kami… kami hanya… ngobrol sebentar…" bisik Itachi.

"Huh, jawab dari tadi dong…" kata Kabuto sambil menyolek dagu Itachi membuat si empunya dagu itu langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Itachi!(un)" teriak para zombie + Kabuto.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kabuto" kata Sasori menyalahkan Kabuto. Kabuto langsung pundung.

"Bagaimana ini… dia tidak bangun-bangun juga" kata Yahiko sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Itachi.

"Kabuto, kau kan ninja medis. Cepat lakukan sesuatu, un" kata Deidara.

"Encok!" kata Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya…" kata Kabuto sambil mendekati Tubuh Itachi.

"Kau mau apa, un?" tanya Deidara curiga.

"Nafas buatan" jawab Kabuto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"JANGAN!" teriak para zombie sambil menjauhkan tubuh Itachi dari Kabuto.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kabuto pundung.

"Itu adegan yang memalukan, un" komentar Deidara.

"Mataku masih perjaka" kata Sasori.

"Nanti aku jadi mesum lagi" kata Yahiko.

"Encok!" kata Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kabuto sambil merengut.

.

.

.

BLAM!

Pintu peti mayat Itachi kembali tertutup dengan Itachi di dalamnya.

"Nanti dia juga bangun lagi, un" kata Deidara sambil berjalan menuju peti matinya diikuti oleh para zombie lainnya.

"Begitu ya?" kata Kabuto pundung karena tidak bisa merebut ciuman pertama Itachi.

"Sudah, keluar sana. Aku jijik melihatmu" usir Yahiko.

"Iya, mimpi indah ya" kata Kabuto genit. Para zombie yang mendengarnya langsung tewas di peti mati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka matanya.

"Sasuke, lawan terakhirmu, adalah….. Naruto" bisik Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

DUAK!

. . .

"Berisik, ganggu orang tidur aja" teriak Sasori sambil melempar barbienya ke peti mati Itachi.

BLAM!

Sasori kembali menutup peti matinya setelah memungut Barbie miliknya.

End…

Padahal awalnya begitu, tapi endingnya begini…

Hiks~ T-T

Once again…

Mind to review?


End file.
